Halfway to Anywhere
by thefoodsnob
Summary: Edward has a wedding present for Bella, something that will give them the life they need together as they embark into eternity together. May be rated M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan-fic story. I have another in the works that I'll be writing concurrently. Please R/R and give me any pointers you may have.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, STEPHENIE MEYER does.

**EPOV**

The light of another morning filtered through the oak trees of the ancient forest into the room. I smiled as Bella began to stir, lightly running a finger down her long, straight nose. Our wedding was less than a week away and she had been exhausted by another day of planning, prodding and primping with my sister Alice. I wish she could sleep longer but I needed to talk to her before it got too late.

I leaned over and brushed my cold lips over her eyelids, cheeks and full pouting lips. Her long brown hair was spread over her pillow like a spider's web and the warmth of her face caused a natural blush to spread across her cheeks. Her beauty was staggering and I drew a ragged unnecessary breath as I tried to memorize this moment. There wouldn't be many more like it.

I pulled Bella closer and gently kissed her lips. At the last moment I ran my cold tongue along her lower lip. "Bella, Bella, wake up sweetheart."

Bella's eyes fluttered open, her long thick eyelashes batting lightly. A wide smile spread across her face when she saw me. Her soft voice barely whispered my name, "Edward."

I kissed her forehead, her eyes, the tip of her nose and then her lips. She kissed back, a spark re-igniting the fire that had been steadily growing hotter over the past few days. When I pulled away, all too soon, her breath was ragged and both of our lips burned. Disappointment crossed her eyes for a second but she just stared into my dark eyes.

"Bella, I need to go hunting for a few days. With the wedding coming up next week I won't have an opportunity to hunt before the wedding and I need to build up my strength for the … festivities." I winked at her when I said the last word.

She sighed a heavy sigh but smiled. "I understand. How far away will you be going?"

"Emmett and Jasper are taking me to Northern California. Alice has already arranged to have you stay at our house. I want eyes watching you and protecting you the entire time I'm gone."

"She nodded but winced at the idea that Alice would be alone with her all that time. That meant only one thing – shopping, makeovers and playing dress-up.

"When do you have to leave?" She chewed her lower lip.

"As soon as you are dressed and we get to my house."

This sigh was heavier now and I knew that being away from me was going to be hard on her. It would be hard on me too; I hated not being near Bella.

"Well, give me a few human moments and I'll be ready to go." She swung her legs over the side of the bed, grabbed her toiletries and headed to the bathroom.

I rolled over on my back and groaned. I hated doing this to her, but I had to make time to prepare my surprise. Emmett and Jasper were coming with me and it would speed up the job, but I wanted to make sure we had more than enough time to get it done and still have some time to hunt. It was true that I needed to build up my strength before the wedding.

I waited until the shower turned on and grabbed her bag from under the bed. I grabbed a few pair of jeans, some shirts, selected my favorite of her undergarments and some socks. She was reading Wuthering Heights again so I packed that away in case she wanted it and added the CD I had made her for her 18th birthday in case she wanted to listen to it. I really needed to get her an IPOD and just fill it with all the music that made me think of her.

I heard her turn the shower of and I zipped up her bag and sat in the rocking chair waiting for her to finish. A few minutes later, clean and dressed Bella came out to see me. I held my hands out for her once again and took her in my arms.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

**BPOV**

I hated when he left to go hunt but the rational side of me understood that it was a necessary evil. As if he sensed my thoughts he squeezed my hand a little tighter as we drove to his house. We pulled up and Emmett's huge Jeep was waiting to leave. Emmett was loading some stuff into the back; he looked up and grinned at me as I got out of the car.

"Break anything today Bella?"

"Not yet Emmett, but thanks for asking."

I stuck my tounge out at him and he laughed, his booming voice echoing off the trees.

Alice met us at the door jumping up and down. She grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"Bella we're going to have so much fun while you're here!"

I glanced over my shoulder at Edward. His body was shaking with laughter as his fiancee was kidnapped by his sister.

"Don't leave without saying good-bye!"

He nodded and smiled his crooked smile as he disappeared from my view. Alice put me down in her room which she had just recently re-decorated.

Alice's eyes danced wildly in front of me, "So, what do you want to do for the next three days?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, STEPHENIE MEYER does.

**BPOV**

Alice and I dished out on her bed laughing and relaxing. Edward had left a few hours ago, reluctantly leaving me in the hands of his sister.

"Did you see the look on Jessica and Lauren's faces when they heard you were getting married to Edward?" Alice's face contorted in imitation and we both burst out in laughter again.

Alice, Edward, & I had run into each other at the only department store in Port Angeles while Alice was dragging me around shoe shopping. Their eyes nearly bugged out of their heads when they saw my engagement ring.

"Hi Jessica. Hi Lauren," I said pretending that I didn't notice their shock. "What are you guys doing today?"

"Just some gift shopping, what are you doing?" Jessica's eyes were still firmly locked on the engagement ring.

"Oh, just some shoe shopping. Edward and I are getting married next month and I have to get some shoes for the reception."

"You're getting married?" Jessica screeched. "Are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm just madly in love with Edward."

"Oh…uh…well, congratulations guys." Jessica looked like she was going to swallow her tongue.

Lauren pulled Jessica away and we all burst out laughing. Now that Jessica knew the whole town would know in no time.

Alice and I laughed until my sides hurt and tears were coming down my face. The laugher finally died down and I just stared at the ceiling, a smile still on my lips.

"What are you going to get Edward for a wedding present?"

"I don't know. What do you get the guy who has everything? I wish I knew more about him from before he was a vampire, something from his past that he hasn't been able to enjoy in a long time that I could bring back into his life."

Alice gasped and I saw her eyes glaze over for a second.

"Did Edward ever tell you that he had inherited the house that he grew up in and that he still owns and maintains it today? We could go to Chicago and go through all the stuff in the house and make a really great scrapbook of all the family pictures and important documents that are just sitting in boxes in the attic."

The gift would be perfect. Handmade and totally personal, something from his past that we could bring into the future. I loved the idea. "Let's do it Alice! Do we have time?"

"Definitely. Let's go!"

Thirty minutes later we were off. Alice's Yellow 911 Porsche was purring down the freeway to the airport and just after noon we landed in Chicago. I got our bags while Alice rented us a car to get us to Edward's childhood home.

As I waited for my blue suitcase to make its way on the baggage claim conveyor belt, it hit me. I was taking a step back into the past, back into Edward's life before he was a before me, before he came to Forks and before he had become a vampire. Tears pricked my eyes as I contemplated the life he had lived there. Was he athletic? I know he studied music even then, he had told me that that music had always been his passion. His parents had been a well-to-do Victorian family and he had been trained in all the proper gentlemanly behavior. But what had he been like as a child? What toys did he like to play with? Did he enjoy reading?

" You ready to go yet? I got us a great car."

Alice broke my train of though and held out my blue suitcase for me. I followed her as a Mercedes pulled up to the curb and the rental attendant opened the door for each of us.

"Get a good deal on the car?"

"Of course. I never settle for less than half price."

I chuckled as we pulled in and out of traffic.

Thirty minutes later we pulled up to an ornate gate. Alice keyed in a code and the gates slowly opened. The homes in the neighborhood were all very old but well maintained. We came to a stop at the end of the street in front of a beautiful gingerbread style Victorian home. The roof was a beautiful jade green and the siding was painted a creamy yellow with white shutters around the windows. The front porch stretched the entire length of the front of the house and overlooked a well manicured emerald green lawn.

"Are you okay Bella?"

I hadn't realized that tears were spilling down my cheeks. Coming here was so special to me, being in front of the home that Edward had grown up in was a more emotional experience for me than I could ever completely come to grasp with.

"I'm fine, just really happy to be here."

"Let's go in. We have a lot of work to do."

The house was even more beautiful inside. A chandelier hung in the entryway, the light reflecting off the perfectly polished hardwood floors. The walls were a powdery blue and white. I explored the formal living room. A cream color couch was up against the wall with the portrait window. A white fireplace and mantle took up most of the adjacent wall. There were multiple framed pictures sitting on the mantle. A grand piano stood in the corner. I sat at the bench and ran my fingers over the keys imagining my Edward sitting here.

I made my way from room to room in the house. Each room was exquisitely decorated. The wall leading up the stairs had multiple family portraits. Edward's mother was stunningly beautiful. She had light hair and light eyes, though I couldn't quite tell what color they had been because the photos were black and white. Edward had gotten his chiseled features from his mom, but her features were softer, more feminine.

Edward's father looked very distinguished. His hair was slightly darker, and he wore a mustache. He was lean and lanky, obviously where Edward got it from, and he was dressed in a dark suit, a pocket watch fob dangling from his pocket.

It was the young Edward that I stared at. He must be about four years old in this picture. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a white dress shirt. His hair was just as disheveled and he wore the same crooked smile that I had fallen in love with. His parents each held one of his hands. I felt the tears starting to well-up in my eyes again.

"Bella, come up here!"

"Coming Alice!"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked carefully up the stairs. Alice met me at the top of the stairs and took my hand. She pulled me through an open door at the end of the hall. I found myself in Edward's childhood bedroom. His clothes still hung neatly in the closet. A baseball mitt and glove sat on top of a bookshelf underneath the window. He had a small twin-sized bed, covered in a dark blue and white quilt. I sat on the edge of his bed and just tried to take in all that I had seen.

"Alice, I don't know if we should disturb anything. He's obviously worked really hard to keep the house in its original condition."

"Don't worry, I have an idea. You look hungry. I'm going to run out and get some things. You enjoy exploring the house and I'll be back in thirty minutes."

This was going to be a fun weekend I could tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am looking for two volunteers who would be interested in being my proofreader/editors. I am my own worst critic and find it hard to honestly critique my own work. I write quickly but I do a lot of proofreading and editing myself. It wouldn't be a difficult task. If anyone is interested, let me know. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, STEPHENIE MEYER does.

**EPOV**

The flight to Boston landed just after two. We hadn't brought any luggage and so it wasn't long until we were speeding on our way north to Hanover, NH. I had spent the past few weeks secretly arranging the details of this trip so that the next three days would go as smoothly as possible. All of the materials we needed had been delivered and I had arranged for some of the early prep work to be done, but only the things that would take too long for us to be able to accomplish in our allotted time period. I wanted to complete this project to be completed with my own hands. The minute I had made the decision to this Alice had interceded suggesting that it would be prudent for me to bring my brothers along. If anyone was going to assist me in preparing my gift for Bella, it was my two closest friends.

The land I had purchased was about 40 miles west of Dartmouth University. Bella had promised me that she would attend Dartmouth and I intended to hold her to that. I knew we would have to wait until after she had gained control over her newborn tendencies, but I wanted Bella to still pursue her education.

After my brothers examined the blue prints we got to work. It wasn't a very elaborate home. I knew Bella wouldn't like anything extravagant. It had a medium kitchen, three bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a large living room with big bay windows that looked out on the secluded lake. The heavy forest would provide us plenty room to hunt and it was far enough away from everything else that the chance that anyone would stumble onto our home.

There are some benefits to being a vampire. Running at full speed we had the entire house framed in a few hours. Jasper started working on wiring the house for electricity while Emmett and I got all the plumbing set-up in the house. We continued working after it was dark, the full moon providing more than enough light for our eyes to see what we were doing.

As the house began to take shape, I became more and more excited. This would be our getaway, our place away from the world where we could be ourselves and not worry about anyone else. My family would be moving to New Hampshire not long after the wedding and we would spend most of our time with them. We were a close family and neither Bella nor I were interested in moving out permanently. But occasionally I knew that it would be nice to get away from them and to just throw myself into the love I had with my wife.

This was also where I would be taking her on our honeymoon. Bella had no idea where we were going and despite her asking me more than once she had no clue what to expect. I hated keeping secrets from her, but I knew that it would all work out in the end and that she would be happy here.

My cell phone unexpectedly rang. Checking the caller id I saw that Alice was calling me. If I had been living my heart would have stopped.

"Alice? Is everything okay? Is Bella hurt?"

My sister's tinkling laughter spilled over the phone and I relaxed a little.

"She's fine, thank you very much. I was just calling to see how everything is going and to let you know that it is going to rain there in about thirty minutes so you need to pull Emmett and Jasper off of what they're doing right now and get the roof finished. You'll have a few minutes to spare if you start right away."

"What would I do without you Alice?"

"You don't want to know Edward."

"What are you and Bella doing?" I tried to read her thoughts but was met with her Arabic translation of The Declaration of Independence.

"None of your business Edward. We're being good, I promise."

"Just keep her safe Alice."

"I will. Get to work on that roof! She loves you very much Edward."

The line went dead and I yelled for Jasper and Emmett to come help me. We raced to get the roof finished and just as Alice had predicted, we finished just minutes before a torrential downpour hit.

BPOV

Alice returned and the smell of food and her voice calling me woke me up from my nap. I had fallen asleep in Edward's room. His bed was really comfortable and I felt safe there somehow.

"Bella? Where are you?" Alice said as she came up the stairs looking for me.

"I'm in Edward's room Alice, I fell asleep."

Alice laughed as she came up to find me still in bed. "Get out of bed sleepyhead, I come baring food and gifts!"

Carrying me downstairs and setting me at the dining room table, Alice handed me a box of food that smelled absolutely delicious. The smell of a rich Thai curry made my mouth water and my stomach growl. As I began to eat, Alice began unpacking and set-up what looked like an expensive computer system.

By the time I was done with my food, Alice had connected the computer and all of the gadgets she bought to aid us on our journey. The only thing I recognized was a scanner, but it was a much nicer scanner than I had ever used.

"This is so much easier now that we have computers. I don't know how we got along without them!" Alice complained, "Can you imagine forging identities by hand? Jasper is really good but having a computer has made him that much better."

"What are we going to do with that?"

"We are going to scan everything we want and print out our own copies of everything we want. Then we'll put everything back and nothing will be disturbed."

Alice placed her hand on each piece of equipment and explained what it was and why she had to have that particular model. The printer would provide us with documents far superior to anything else we needed, the scanner was the best on the market, and she went on and on. I just smiled and nodded, humoring my over-achieving friend and sister-to be.

"Well are you ready? Let's get to work! You get the pictures off the mantle; we'll go room by room and scan everything we want to use. We'll put it all back before starting the next room."

So we spent the remainder of the day. The next thing I realized the grandfather clock had struck midnight. I was ready to drop. Alice swooped me up in her arms and put me back in Edward's bed. I was asleep before the bedroom door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am looking for one more volunteer who would be interested in being my proofreader/editors. I am my own worst critic and find it hard to critique my own work. If anyone is interested, let me know. **

**Thank you to Ksangi for being my first volunteer! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, STEPHENIE MEYER does.

** BPOV **

I woke up in the morning to a house that was still mostly dark. I knew that Alice was somewhere downstairs because I could hear her moving around. I took a deep breath and reveled in yesterday's experiences. Laying here in Edward's room I felt closer to him then I ever had. He was my soul mate, my friend and soon he would be my lover but being here right now I felt a new connection to him. It was as if the memories of the past were attached to me now, like I had stepped back into history and was enveloped in not only his present and in his future but in his past. 

The doorknob turned and Alice peeked in. "Oh! You're awake. I've been working all night; you won't believe the amazing things I've found. I've got some breakfast ready for you whenever you are ready."

Pulling myself out of my own thoughts I got up, showered and got dressed. I headed downstairs and Alice pulled out a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon she had been keeping warm in the oven and placed it in front of me.

"I knew that you wouldn't have time to get everything scanned so I hope you don't mind but I did a lot of work while you slept. I've gone through the entire downstairs, his parent's room and the attic. The guest rooms had nothing in them of value to us. His mother had excellent taste in decorations though, I must say."

"We'll go through his room next I guess. I doubt there is much in there that he didn't take with him when he left."

"I did find something that you would find really interesting. Wait here while I go get it."

Alice dashed up the stairs and I could hear her rummaging in a closet. She was back before I could even take a bite of bacon and she placed a cedar box in front of me, slightly larger than a shoebox, with beautiful carving on the lid. There was a key sticking out of the lock tied with a long green tassel.

"Open it Bella."

I reached out and opened the box. A small bundle of letters tired with twine was on top. The envelopes were addressed to Mr. Edward, Esq., Edward's father. I gently placed them on the table and looked in the box. A small handful of pictures and an envelope were all that was left in the box. The top picture made me sigh; it was Edward's baby picture. He was no more than a few months old, his face was chubby and his hair was dark and thick. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a white baby polo shirt held up by suspenders.

"He's so beautiful." My voice cracked and I held the picture close to my heart.

"Bella, look at the envelope."

Alice watched me carefully as I lifted the envelope. The ink on the outside of the envelope had faded slightly but the ornate writing was still easily readable.

"To my son's future wife"

I gasped and felt myself faint.

**EPOV **

The morning's light was filtering down through the trees. Jasper and Emmett were off doing some light hunting, taking a break from the work we had done all night. The construction phase of the house was nearly finished. I had to install a couple more light fixtures, screw on the electrical covers to the outlets and we'd be done.

I was thoroughly pleased with the way the house had turned out. The wood floors throughout the house looked especially nice against the stone fireplace in the family room. As soon as my brothers are back we'd start painting the walls and adding the special touches that Alice and Rosalie had purchased and were waiting in the storage bin on the property.

Just as I screwed the last outlet cover in place I heard my brothers returning back to the house. The house would be done in a few hours and we'd be heading back to Seattle tomorrow afternoon, giving us a few hours to hunt before I would go home to Bella. I couldn't wait to get back to Bella. Being away from her this long gets harder and harder each time. In just a few days I'd never have to be away from her again.

"Edward, do you realize the amount of wildlife that you have in these forests? It's not grizzly bear, but you really scored when it comes to location, location, location." Emmett's booming voice echoed against the empty walls.

"Grab a paintbrush and let's get back to work. I want to get the furniture in and the art on the wall before we have to leave."

"You really miss her, don't you Edward?" Jasper smiled as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I do Jasper. I really do." If I could have cried I probably would have tired up. Being in our future home meant so much to me. I really was that guy, the guy who had always wanted to settle down with someone I truly loved. Bella was the fulfillment of all my hopes and dreams and I cherished every moment we have together.

The day rushed by. We had the house painted quickly and allowed a few hours before we moved the furniture in. While we waited we completely landscaped the yard. The house was white with dark blue shutters and a dark grey roof. The front door was dark blue and had a thin stained glass window on either side. The walkway to the door had lavender plants on both side and each window had a window box with white and blue freesia planted in them. Jasper planted the grass and watered it carefully. When we were done, Emmett, Jasper & I stood back and admired our handiwork.

"Well, looks like another good job done by the Cullen boys!" Emmett congratulated himself.

"Before we move in the furniture I think I need to clean-up, how bout you Jasper?" My hands were covered in grime and my clothes were nearly black with dirt, paint and drywall dust.

"Wanna jump in the lake?" Jasper replied with a goofy grin on his face.

That was all he had to say and Edward and I were already off running towards the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am looking for one more volunteer who would be interested in being my proofreader/editors. I am my own worst critic and find it hard to critique my own work. If anyone is interested, let me know. **

**Thank you to Ksangi for being my first volunteer and for aiding me in overcoming my tied tounge and writer's block. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, STEPHENIE MEYER does.

Thursday, June 20, 1918,

My dear sweet daughter-to-be,

The day Edward was born I gazed into the eyes of my son and dreamed of his future. I looked forward to the milestones in his life with the knowledge that one day he would find you and bring you into our lives. I have waited patiently for you, preparing him to be worthy of a woman as wonderful and dynamic as you. I made it my mission to teach him to be a true gentleman, to treat women with the respect and honor that they deserve. I have read to him and with him, revealing a world of wonder in literature and I believe I have awakened in him a thirst for knowledge. As any fine gentleman of our time, he has been schooled in music and dance. His musical talent has far exceeded any expectations I may have had and his dancing has become so refined so that he may sweep you off your feet and dance with you making you feel as if you are the only people in the room. I have told him numerous times, it's all in the leading.

And now that he has found you, I offer him to you with only one request. My sweet daughter, love him always. He will have his bad days, days where he disappoints, days where he struggles to meet your expectations. There will come a time when he will break your heart – don't let this stop you from loving him. He will come around, he is honorable and true.

Allow Edward to spoil you dear girl, it is in his nature to want to give you all that you ask for and everything that you couldn't possibly imagine. If he could, I know he would reach to the stars and give you those as well. It would be a useless endeavor to try and stop Edward from giving you the world, because if you are his one true love you have already given him much, much more.

As a mother I fear that the romantic notion of war will seduce Edward and he will be tempted to join when he becomes eighteen next year. I worry that his life may be cut short before he ever find's you and finally experiences true love. But I have faith that he will not act rashly and find you. He has always been that man, the man who will one day settle down with the right woman and spend the rest of his existence thanking you for allowing him to choose you.

I love you dear daughter. I love you as if I were your own mother. I ask you to please take care of my son and never give up on him. One day he will find you and I will give you this letter, but for now I see you only in my dreams and I know that you will make him happier than even you can imagine.

Until then,

Elizabeth Masen


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There was some confusion about the letter. The letter was to the woman that Edward would SOMEDAY meet, not a woman he had met or that his parents had arrange for him to meet. Edward's mother, on Edward's 17****th**** birthday (look at the date), filled with love for her son, wrote the letter so that when Edward met a girl in the future and decided to marry her, she could give her the letter and the pictures in the cedar case. She had no clue that the letter would be read nearly 90 years later by just the woman she had dreamed of. **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I am a mother to two sons and my editor also is a mother. Our collaboration definitely helped express in a beautiful way the love that a mother has for her son.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, STEPHENIE MEYER does.

**EPOV**

Her unbelievable curves almost glowed in the moonlight coming in through the bedroom window. I stood in the doorway to my bedroom watching her sleep. Three days had seemed like an eternity away from her and now I was back and she was asleep.

She whispered my name in her sleep and moaned sensually and once again I wish that I could hear her thoughts. What I wouldn't give to know what made her moan, not knowing made my own imagination run wild and I had to fight my urges and regain self control before I allowed myself to move from the spot in the doorway.

Lying next to her in bed, I wrapped my body around her, my arm draping across her stomach. Her heartbeat quickened and instinctually she pushed up further against me. She was wearing a dark blue satin night gown, something new that I had never seen before. No doubt a result of a weekend spent shopping with Alice. The nightgown hugged her curves without being tight. The neckline came tantalizingly low and I could catch a glimpse of the curve of her breasts. She was more beautiful than I had ever imagined and I longed to reach out and run my hands over her exquisite curves. I held myself back, content to know that I wouldn't have to hold back in forty-eight hours.

I watched her sleep for hours. And as the sun began to rise I quietly left the room so I wouldn't disturb her. I needed to make a run to the store to get her something. I knew how she hated gifts, but I couldn't stop myself from giving her everything. There are so many things I'd love to buy her that I know she wouldn't let me. I knew she'd forgive me for what I had in mind.

**BPOV**

The sound of soft music in the room woke me up and my heart leapt into my throat. Edward was home! There were so many things I wanted to say, so many things I wanted to do! My eyes fluttered open and I gasped. The entire room was filled with red roses and white pillar candles.

"Edward?" I called out to him softly but no one answered. Confused I got out of bed determined to find him. My feet touched the floor and I found myself walking on thousands of rose petals, a trail leading me into the bathroom.

The bathroom was large, packed with more roses and pillar candles and a hot bath with more rose petals floating in it was waiting for me. A stick-it note was attached to the mirror. "Have a human moment, then get dressed in what is laid out for you on the bed.

I soaked for a long time in the tub. Originally I was going to rush through it, but the water felt so good and all the muscles in my back relaxed. The smell of the roses was incredible; it filled the room with a soft but intense perfume.

When I was done I toweled off, and poked my head into the bedroom. The original path of rose petals had been cleaned up and a new one led out the bedroom door. I quickly got dressed in the clothes laid out for me on the bed. There were some lovely blue lace panties, a blue lace bra that matched, a dark blue blouse made from the softest silk I have ever felt in my entire life. The black knee-length skirt hugged my curves and it looked absolutely fabulous on me. I struggled for a few minutes trying to put the pantyhose on, but eventually got them pulled up. A pair of strappy black heels made me groan, but I obediently slid my feet into them. I brushed my hair into a low ponytail and secured it with a silver barrette that was on the counter in the bathroom.

I carefully followed the rose petal trail down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door. There on the porch was a table, covered in a white table cloth, a single rose in a crystal vase. A post-it note stuck to the table said, "Sit here and wait."

Obediently I sat and looked around me, trying to find a sign of Edward.

**EPOV**

I watched her sit in the chair and cued the next part of my plan. Two classical violinists walked around the corner of the house and started playing her Claire de Lune. I stepped out of the house in a black suit, carrying a silver tray with her breakfast on it.

She gasped when I she caught sight of me. I walked gracefully next to her, setting the tray down on the table. I sat next to her and smiled at her. "Good morning my love."

"What is this Edward?" She was blushing and I worried that I had gone too far.

"This, my love, is our reunion. Three days was far too long to be apart. I will never leave your side again."

I picked a strawberry off the plate I had made for her. I fed her breakfast, after each bite I would kiss her gently. I was amazed that she allowed me to do this. She didn't complain once about all the attention. I loved spoiling her.

The violinists played for thirty minutes, playing through many of my favorite concertos. After she was done eating, I pulled her to her feet and wrapped my arm around her waist. We danced to the beautiful music. She sunk into my arms, laying her head against my chest. She was the most exquisite creature on all the earth and I couldn't believe that she was mine.

"Bella, do you mind spending the day with me? I know that tomorrow is the wedding but Alice said she could take care of everything. I want to have some time alone together."

"I would love that Edward. I have missed you so much."

At the end of the last song, I took her by the hand and walked her back to the house. Alice was there and she gave Bella a big hug. "Have a nice day Bella – enjoy yourself."

Bella thanked her, winked, and we made our way out to the driveway and into the Aston Martin.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome to my 2****nd**** editor WiccanWillowRose8!**

**I apologize for how long it took me to update. I'm struggling with a debilitating trio of events: insomnia, writer's block, and I started teaching a cake decorating class. That and my kids have trashed my house, so I've had to focus and keeping them under more control. **

**Please read and review this chapter and let me know what you think.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, STEPHENIE MEYER does.

**BPOV**

It was nice to have a place we could escape to without anyone to bother us. The meadow was definitely our retreat from the rest of the world. Edward was stretched out comfortably on the grass looking up at the sky. His legs were crossed at his ankles. My head rested comfortably in Edward's lap.

One of the things I loved the most about our relationship was that we could enjoy sitting for hours without ever saying a word. But I had something on my mind that I wanted to ask him.

"Edward, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course love."

"Why haven't you told me anything about your childhood?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing across his lips. "What would you like to know?"

"While we were apart I realized I know very little about your life before you were a vampire. I know your mom's name is Elizabeth and your dad's name is also Edward and that they both died in 1918." I folded my arms and rested my chin on my hands looking up at him. "Other than that I know nothing about what you were like as a kid, if you had any hobbies or friends, pets, well anything really."  
Edward chuckled and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair. "Well, let's see what I can tell you. Human memories tend to fade after almost a century. A lot of what I remember comes from the things that my parents' estate held. A couple of years after my "death" I went back and claimed the property as a long lost relative. I haven't spent much time at the house in Chicago, but I pay to have the house taken care of and I haven't changed anything since then. I really do need to take some time to go through everything and catalog what is there."

Part of me felt really guilty for having gone through all his private memories but the other part of me was really excited that I would be able to present him with a book that held copies of everything in the house. I hoped that when he saw some of the things in the book it would revive in him some of the stories he had lost.

"Well," He exhaled an unnecessary breath, a faraway look in his eyes, "My mother had blonde hair and green eyes, and father had dark auburn hair and dark brown eyes. I know they were married in 1895 after father had just finished law school. I remember he always wore suits and carried a leather briefcase. He was a trial attorney and he had won some very high profile cases."

"We weren't rich, but we lived in a nice home and we had enough money for recreation. My mother had me take piano lessons and study French. My favorite memories of my mother are the days she would take me to the dress rehearsal for the symphony. Father was friends with the conductor and so he would let us sit there and listen. I fell in love with music in those hallways." I sat there quietly, watching him remember his past, smiling as the pieces of his life were presented to me.

"I believe I was good in school, I did especially well in science and math." He stopped for a moment before continuing. "I was very lonely though, I didn't get along well with many other kids. I was too quiet and shy." I smiled to myself at the thought of him being shy. "I loved baseball but wasn't very good at it, my father and I would throw the ball around the backyard, but that's it." He shifted his body to get more comfortable, running his hand down my arm.

"I remember my seventeenth birthday party was attended by my parents and some of their friends. Their friends' children came but they didn't want to be there. We had cake and ice cream and I received a few books, some parchment to write music on, and a briefcase just like my father's. I still have that briefcase at home; I'll show it to you."

"Maybe after we get home from our honeymoon I can take you to Chicago and we can hide out there and learn about my past together."

I smiled warmly at him. He gathered me closer to him and kissed my lips. The kiss deepened and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself even closer to him. I was surprised when he didn't pull away. His hands ran down my back and up my sides.

I finally pulled away, gasping for breath.

"I think we had better get back to civilization. Renee will be here tonight and she and Charlie want to take us to dinner."

I bit my lip at the thought of my mom, my dad and the two of us out together tonight. It would be a tense evening, but I hope that Charlie and Renee would start to give into the idea that we would be getting married tomorrow, no matter what.

Renee flew into Port Angeles at 4:30 PM. I met her just outside the metal detectors and she hugged me so tight. "Oh my gosh Bella, you look amazing! You have grown up so much!"

Mom looked very much the same. Her hair had grown out a little and the Florida sun had lightened it a little.

"Edward is waiting for us in the car, let's get your luggage and get out of here."

Renee pursed her lips and nodded. "Why didn't he come in here with you?"  
I got very serious, very quickly. I loved my mom but I would not have her making less than flattering insinuations about Edward. "He wanted to give us some time to ourselves mom; he knows how excited I am to have you here."

Renee's eyes softened a little and we quickly got her luggage and made our way to the parking lot. Edward got out of the Aston Martin and popped the trunk. My mom's jaw hit the floor when she saw the car. "Is that his car?"

I just laughed at her response and saw a slight smirk flash on Edward's face. "Yes mom, this is _one_ of Edward's cars."

Charlie was meeting us at the Italian restaurant on the boardwalk. His cruiser was already there when we pulled in to the parking lot. He was sitting on a bench just outside the entrance waiting.

Despite the years and the fact that Renee was now married to another man, Charlie's eyes softened and you could see he was still in love with my mom. "Hi Renee, you look fabulous."

Mom blushed and thanked my dad for the compliment. Edward and I exchanged a look and he took my hand, squeezing it as we walked up to the restaurant. This would be an interesting night.

The hostess's eyes widened as Edward and I walked through the door. It was the same woman that had seated us on our first date. She obviously remembered Edward. "Welcome back sir, would you like a table in the back?"

"Yes please." Edward flashed a toothy smile and she sighed. I knew exactly what he had just done to her and I laughed quietly.

"Right this way then." She escorted us to a private booth in the back and handed us each a menu. Turning to Edward, "Your server will be Rachel this evening and she will be right with you. Is there anything else I can get you right now?"

I decided that enough was enough and spoke up, "No thank you."

Her eyes jumped to where I was sitting and narrowed. She turned on her heel and walked away.

It was silent while we all looked at the menu. Edward's hand was on my thigh, rubbing circles to relax me. He was doing everything but relaxing me.

My mom broke the silence, "You guys seem to have eaten here before, what's good?"

"The mushroom ravioli is very good," I smiled to myself at the memory, "But I think tonight I want to try the Seafood Alfredo." I replied.

Rachel, the waitress, appeared with 4 glasses of water and a basket of breadsticks. She took our orders and then we were left to ourselves. The silence brought tension and pretty soon you could cut it with a knife.

"So, Edward, have you decided what to major in when you guys get up to Alaska?" My mom was trying to be polite.

"Didn't Bella tell you? We have decided to go to Dartmouth instead. Bella and I were both accepted and I insisted that we go there."

Charlie and Renee's jaws dropped. Renee squealed and clapped her hands, "Bella! How could you not tell me you were going to Dartmouth? I am so proud of you!"

I forced a smile, still not thrilled with the idea of Dartmouth, and used the opportunity to make Edward look good, "Well, it's all a credit to Edward really. He helped me study; he forced me to fill out the application. He really has been there for me every step of the way."

There wasn't much conversation after that until the food came. We ate, Edward feigning a headache that stopped him from doing anymore than picking at his food. Charlie took every opportunity he could to glare at Edward throughout the meal, not saying anything to him. Renee just stared at her plate and ate. Renee and I both ordered dessert. Halfway through I slammed my fork down in frustration, making Charlie and Renee flinch in their seats.

"Dammit." I hissed. Charlie and Renee stared at me with wide eyes, "Would you two please get over it. You are sulking like little children who aren't getting their way. I love Edward; he is my best friend and the only person I have _ever_ felt like I belong with. His parents have accepted me into their family and I have gained four wonderful brothers and sisters who treat me like I have always belonged there."

"Edward encourages me and pushes me to be better, he has been a gentleman the entire time we've been dating and let me tell you, it is only because of him and his morals that my virtue is still in tact." Charlie's mouth opened to speak; I cut him off abruptly, "I would have given him that long ago. He protects me, he spoils me, he takes care of me, and he loves me."

"Now," I continued, my anger fueling my courage, "I know that you two have a history together and that it didn't work out, but hey – you got me as a daughter, you have to admit that at least it wasn't all bad."

"Why can't you just be happy for me and stop trying to resist something that is so absolutely good for me?"

I pushed my chair back, threw my napkin on the table and stalked outside the restaurant. I sat on the bench and waited for all hell to break loose.

**EPOV**

Bella's outburst had caused even my eyes to widen and my jaw to drop. I hadn't been expecting this. The tension that night had been thick and I knew that it was affecting Bella, but I didn't realize that much passion and dare I say it, venom, could come out of my beautiful angel.

I cleared my throat, standing, "Well, that was unexpected. That girl never ceases to surprise me, please excuse me."

Charlie reached out and touched my arm, "Wait Edward, I think we need to try to bury the hatchet. I am not happy about Bella choosing you and I know that there is nothing I can do to change it, but I don't want to lose my daughter because I don't approve of her spouse."

I turned to face him, "Charlie, I would never take your daughter away from you and Renee. If you must know I had to beg Bella to marry me. She would always talk about marriage as if it was the kiss of death for a relationship and she didn't want to end up like her parents."

"I have, however, always been the guy who wants to settle down. I never thought I would because I couldn't believe that there was a girl out there like Bella, but I always knew that I'd like to have a family. When Bella came into my world I knew that she was the one almost from the beginning."

Charlie's lips set to a thin line. His thoughts turned to the time when I had left Bella and him and the dog had been there to pick-up the pieces. My brows furrowed as I once again saw the empty shell that Bella had become during my absence. Renee had similar thoughts running through her head, "Edward," she spoke softly, "I don't know you like Charlie does. But I have always been curious as to why you left Bella when you say that she is your 'one'?"

I took a deep breath; taking my place at the table once again, I had been expecting this question. "I wanted Bella to have a rich and full life and I was afraid that the strength and intensity of our relationship would stop her from doing that. I wanted her to date other boys and have fun with friends, not be attached at the hip to a boy who wanted to marry her."

"The fact of the attachment my family has with her had worried me also. We're not a bunch of shy and quiet teenagers, we are loud and a bit overbearing and I didn't want her to do anything that she didn't want to do. I didn't want her to marry me just to make my entire family very happy."

"So, I thought that I would leave and that she would eventually get over me and find her own pathway to happiness. I underestimated the depth of her feelings for me and the realization that I couldn't live without her. My entire family missed her terribly and I was a wreck the entire time I was gone. I was very wrong and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for the pain I caused her."

Renee's face had softened with my explanation. "Well Edward, I appreciate your honesty. I do believe you truly love my daughter and I accept this marriage and support the two of you. I only ask for one favor." I raised my head and faced her, "Don't rush to have children, don't allow Bella to give up anymore of her young adult life than she will by getting married at such a young age."

I smiled, "That is a promise I will make you Renee. I'm a selfish man; I want to be alone with Bella for as long as I can before we go any further down that pathway."

Charlie stood up and held out his hand. "Well, I'll stop causing problems. I don't want to be the father-in-law that makes life miserable for his daughter and her new husband. I want you to take care of my baby. If you ever hurt her, I don't need to tell you that I am expert marksman."

I shook Charlie's hand and hugged Renee. "Please excuse me; I have a beautiful woman to rescue."

I found our waitress and handed a few bills that would more than cover the dinner and then I went and found the love of my eternal existence. I needed to whisk her away and take her home, at midnight I wouldn't be able to see her until the next evening when she would be walking down the aisle, my beautiful, beautiful bride.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the overwhelming support for my story. It gives me great confidence and will encourage me to finish this story and write many, many more.**

**Please read and review this chapter and let me know what you think.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, STEPHENIE MEYER does.

**EPOV**

The string quartet began playing Claire de Lune. The dark blue silk tent was illuminated with hundreds of twinkling candles. The white freesia and blue lavender flower arrangements glowed in the soft candlelight.

Alice had really outdone herself. Bella had insisted that the guest list can be kept small for a really intimate ceremony. Bella's parents, Jessica, Angela and Mike were the only people that Bella had invited. She didn't know that I had invited Jacob and part of me hoped he didn't show up.

My family had asked us to invite the Denali clan. Tanya had always had her eye on me; I know Bella was nervous that she was there. Alice had assured both Bella and I that Tanya would behave.

Jasper and I stood in the front. I had never been more nervous in all my life. I felt calming emotions flood through me. I gave Jasper a grateful look. This had been a moment that I had spent almost a century preparing for. After I had become a vampire I had given up hope that it would ever happen, but unconsciously I had still prepared for it. Not only was it happening but I was marrying a woman who exceeded all my possible dreams. Bella would be mine forever, and I would be her's.

The quartet started playing Bella's Lullaby and my eyes focused on the entrance to the tent, the entrance that my angel would come floating through in just a few moments. Emmett stepped up into place. I had promised Bella that Emmett would perform the ceremony. When I had asked him to do it, my normally goofy brother became intensely serious. If he had been able to cry, Emmett would have.

Alice came first, her strapless blue silk gown was beautiful, and the diamonds around her neck twinkled in the candle light. As Jasper laid eyes on his wife the feelings of love and passion and eroticism just about knocked me over, I glanced at him and grinned.

As the music swelled I saw Bella's father first. My breath caught in my throat with the anticipation. Then my angel came into view.

**BPOV**

Alice wrapped her arms around neck. I held her close to me. She meant so much to me. Other than Edward and Jacob she was the only person who knew everything and the only one who I had been able to share everything with. She never judged me, she never made me feel bad for my struggles, and she just accepted me. She was my best friend, my sister.

"You look absolutely beautiful Bella. If Edward wasn't already dead, he'd have a heart attack when he sees you," Alice whispered into my ear.

I couldn't speak. The tears were already beginning and I didn't want to break down crying before I even got down the aisle, "Thank you Alice. Thank you for everything."

My father knocked on the door. It was time. I was in Alice's room; the wedding was in the backyard. I knew that Edward was waiting for me and I am so excited to see him, for him to see me, for us to begin our eternity together. "Bella, are you ready?"

My dad took my arm and led me downstairs. I could hear my familiar lullaby, just another example of Edward's passionate love for me. Alice disappeared through the entrance to the tent. My dad and I waited for the musical cue.

"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful." Charlie's voice cracked as he gave me a one armed awkward hug.

"Thank you Dad. Thank you for walking me down the aisle. I know you aren't thrilled that I'm getting married."

Charlie had exploded when Edward and I had announced our engagement. Things had been tense between him and me since then.

"Bella, you will always be my daughter, even when you make what I consider to be a terrible mistake. I will always love you. Just be careful."

The music began to swell and Charlie patted my hand. It was time for him to walk me down the aisle.

**EPOV**

Bella looked absolutely beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The dress was amazing but it didn't compare to Bella. She glowed. Her brown eyes held a fire I had never seen before. They were focused on me, burning into my heart. I could feel the passion and intense love pulsing from her. Instinctually, I wanted to run to her, gather her in my arms and take her away. I wanted to get married but I wanted her more than I ever had before. I loved her more than I ever thought I could.

Our eyes stayed locked as Charlie guided Bella to my side. He held his hand out to shake mine, "Take care of my daughter Edward."

Without breaking eye contact I just nodded, I was unable to speak.

Emmett began, he had taken the task before him very seriously and there wasn't any teasing or classic Emmett humor. He wanted this to be something that Bella and I would remember always. With as much effort as he put into it, I didn't hear a single word he said, I just returned the passionate stare to my beautiful bride.

Jasper nudged me and I realized that it was time for my vows.

"Bella, you came into my life when I least expected it. I was the odd man out, the seventh wheel, alone. You stepped into my life and brought warmth into a cold, lifeless and unhappy person. People will never understand the things that we have been through or the depths that we have come through, but I will always remember that you saved me in everyway I never thought possible. You have shown me unconditional love. You have taught me selflessness and humility. And you have proved to me that I have a soul, an eternal soul, and I stand here today and give you that soul. I love you and will love you, forever."

**BPOV**

I took a ragged breath. Tears were running down my face, my heart was pounding, and the emotions I was feeling were making my knees weak and I knew my voice would be shaky.

"Edward, you have saved my life on multiple occasions, but the day that you met me, you saved my heart. You gave me a love that I never thought possible; a kind of love that I didn't believe existed. I came to Forks dreading my life here and found the joy in life that wouldn't have had otherwise. You have brought light into an otherwise dark heart, you have helped me stretch and grow and become the woman that I never thought I could be. I give my eternity to you with all of my heart and with all of my soul. I am yours forever."

Edward squeezed my hand, his eyes smoldered as the stared into mine. Emmett said a few more words and then we exchanged rings. Those who could cry were and those who couldn't dabbed at their eyes as if they were. No one could fight the strength of the emotions that were filling the tent. As if the feelings that Edward and I were feeling for one another weren't enough, Jasper was nearly bursting with the romance and love and sentimentality that he was projecting.

We exchanged rings and the next thing I knew I heard Emmett declare, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you may now kiss the beautiful bride." And with that we fell into each other's arms and kissed.

The kiss lasted longer than any of our other kisses ever had, and was deeper and more passionate. It was the perfect kiss, and when we finally pulled apart, our eyes met and we didn't move for what seemed like an eternity.

Alice finally pulled me away from Edward and gave me a big hug. She was jumping up and down in pure Alice fashion. Emmett and Jasper were holding their brother in a brotherly embrace, Emmett congratulating Edward loudly. Pulling away from his zealous siblings, Edward took my hand and we ran down the aisle and out of the tent. As soon as we were outside, Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me again, his hands holding my face tenderly.

"Thank you Bella, thank you for all of this," Edward said softly.

He scooped me up in my dress and carried me into the house and up to his room. The reception would begin in a few minutes but neither of us cared, we wanted some time alone.

Edward set me down gently on the bed and went into his closet. He pulled out a box, wrapped in a bow and brought it to me.

"This isn't a wedding gift, it's just another trinket that I have. I want you to have it now."

I opened the box and gasped. Twenty five small diamonds formed a heart with one larger diamond in the middle. Edward took the box back and removed the pendant from the box; it hung from a tiny platinum chain. He quickly opened the clasp and slid the necklace around my neck, fastening it there safely.

"Each of the diamonds in the heart came from rings that my grandfather had given to my grandmother. When Grandpa died, my grandmother had them removed and made into this heart, the largest stone coming from her engagement ring. She gave this to my mother before my mother died and now I give it to you. My mother would have loved you and now a part of her will always be with you."

Tears were streaming down my face and I looked up at the man I loved, my husband. "I love you Edward, I love you so much."

He kissed my lips, and then kissed my eyes. His gentle fingers wiped away my tears. And we just held each other for the first time, as husband and wife.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the overwhelming support for my story. It gives me great confidence and will encourage me to finish this story and write many, many more.**

**Please read and review this chapter and let me know what you think.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, STEPHENIE MEYER does.

**EPOV**

The reception flew by in a blur. I really must thank Alice for everything she had done. By the time Bella and I returned to the tent, it had been transformed into a beautiful dining area. The chairs used during the ceremony had been moved and in their place were round tables covered in dark blue silk tablecloths, flower arrangements, candles and a beautiful table setting. It was perfect. Waiters weaved between the tables

serving dinner – Broiled Alaskan Salmon over a bed of Orzo and steamed asparagus. With more vampires than humans in attendance, everyone began to eat. It was a mild inconvenience, but a worthwhile one for all of us.

After dinner, came the dancing. Alice had hired a DJ replace the string quartet from the ceremony. For the traditional father daughter dance Bella chose a beautiful song, "Everything I Do, I Do it For You" by Bryan Adams. It was touching to see "Police Chief Charlie Swan" break down crying halfway through the song as he held Bella close to him swaying to the music. At the end of the song he stepped back and held Bella at arms length he gazing at her with a small smile playing across his face. Pulling her into a hug he placed a fatherly kiss on her cheek and whispered, "I love you Bells, be happy." Pulling back he straightened himself up and took Bella by the hand, and ceremoniously led Bella to my side, took my hand and placed hers into it and gave us to one another. Bella and I had our first dance as husband and wife. It was beautiful. Bella had chosen the song, "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion. The words touched me. They applied equally to both of us, we really had become each other's everything.

We cut the cake and I gently placed a small piece into Bella's mouth, kissing her sweetly. I knew I had to repeat the process for all assembled, but as I prepared myself I saw a mischievous grin spread across Bella's face. Instead of feeding me, Bella shoved a small square of cake into my cheek, spreading it all over the side of my face then kissing me. Our guests laughed and clapped at her antics some laughing harder with appreciation that she had saved me from having to consume the cake. Following Alice's master plan to the letter, Bella tossed her bouquet and surprise, surprise Alice caught it. She squealed with delight and winked at Jasper. They were already married, but not everyone in the room knew it.

And then it was time to go. We hugged all of our family and they wished us bon voyage and we were off. Alice and Rosalie had placed our bags in the car sometime during the night and had graciously spared my car the "newlywed graffiti". We sped off to Seattle and our awaiting plane.

As we passed through Port Angeles and entered the bordering town, Sequim, Bella turned to me with a grin on her face. "So, are you ever going to tell me where we are going on our honeymoon?"

I raised an eyebrow and smiled, "would you like to try and guess?"

Bella pursed her lips, looking at me from the corner of her eyes, and then smiled. "Chicago?"

Smiling, I shook my head no and she frowned. "Hm, well let's see, is it in the continental US or outside?"

"It is inside the continental US."

"Have I ever been there before?"  
"No."

"Is it hot or cold there?"

"It gets very cold during the winter, but is temperate during the summer."

Bella sighed and shrugged. "I give up, won't you just tell me?"  
I looked over at her and raised our already entwined hands, grazing my lips across her knuckles, "I'd really like it to be a surprise my love, is that okay?"  
Bella nodded and smiled. "Of course it is Mr. Cullen."

I laughed, "Why thank you for being so patient Mrs. Cullen."

**BPOV**

The lights of the Seattle skyline sparkled as we drove into the airport. We pulled into a terminal I'd never seen before. A valet was waiting for us as we pulled up in front of two doors and stopped. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Edward who was just smiling at me. What did my amazing husband have up his sleeve now?

Edward got out of the car and opened my door. Taking my hand he helped me out, and placed a small kiss on my cheek while the valet got our bags. Edward handed him the keys to the Aston Martin and another valet took our bags inside the terminal.

"Mr. & Mrs. Cullen, I presume." A woman in an expensive business suit met us at the door and shook Edward's hand. "Congratulations on your wedding, welcome to Skyline Air. Your plane is prepared and waiting for your departure."

I looked from the woman to Edward, "What is she talking about?"

Edward smiled and squeezed my hand. We passed through another set of doors and walked out onto the tarmac, I gasped. Before us stood three pilots waiting to escort us onto a private jet. "Your carriage awaits, my love." Edward whispered in my ear. He picked me up and carried me up the awaiting stairway and set me in my seat.

The lush leather seats were so comfortable. I looked around and realized that we were the only two passengers on board. Edward bent over and quickly buckled my seatbelt and then sat next to me. I watched as he buckled his unnecessary seatbelt, sat back and stared at me, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Within minutes we were in the air and off on an adventure. As soon as the pilot turned off the seatbelt sign, Edward pulled me into his lap and held me close. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck and sighed. It had been a long day and it was nearly eleven o'clock. I was exhausted. Edward began quietly humming my lullaby and I fell asleep immediately.

**EPOV**

The trip to Boston was quiet. Bella slept peacefully in my arms. She would occasionally sigh and say my name. Once she even smiled and said "Mrs. Isabella Cullen." I just held her tighter, and kissed her softly.

I had to wake her when the pilot announced we were preparing to land. I buckled her back into her seat and kissed her lips. Lately I had begun to lower my boundaries further than I had ever before. My hand skimmed slowly across the surface of her beautiful dress to explore the outline of her body. She softly whispered my name and I pulled my hand away. I wanted to save all of this for when we get to our new home.

As soon as we landed, Bella and I made our way to an awaiting car. I opened her door and helped her in.

"Edward, where are we?"

"We are in Boston, love."

Confusion filled her eyes. "Why are we in Boston?"

I laughed, "We are not staying in Boston, my sweet."

"You are still not going to tell me where we're going, are you?"  
I shook my head and smirked at her frustrated expression. "Please let me surprise you, I promise that you will love our final destination."

Bella just nodded and settled into the car.

As the air cabs placed our luggage in the trunk I handed him a large tip and thanked him. I jumped in the car and we sped off into the dark.

"Do you want to sleep some more my Bella?"

"How long is our trip going to be?"

"It will only be about forty-five minutes my love."

"I think I'd like to stay awake. I'm too excited to sleep."

"And what, Mrs. Cullen, do you have to be excited about?"  
"Well, I have been in intensive talks with your sisters lately, for information gathering purposes," I grinned continuing "And Mr. Cullen," I paused, "I'm anxious about all the naughty things I'll be able to do to you over the next few weeks."

Her answer surprised me and I started laughing. "Who are you and what have you done with my innocent wife?"  
Bella smiled, "You should know, my beloved mind reader," I answered running my finger across his cheekbone, "that it's always the quiet ones who have the dirtiest minds."

"What have I gotten myself into? Would you care to fill me in on the details, Isabella?"

"Would you like to tell me where we are going?"

"I guess we'll both just have to be surprised then, won't we?"  
"Oh, I have more than a few surprises up my sleeves."

I sped the car up even more, I had to see what this minx had up her sleeve, and she never disappoints.

Thirty minutes later we pulled into the driveway of our new home. Jasper, Emmett and I had left the lights burning. We knew it would be late at night when Bella and I arrived and I wanted the simple beauty of our home to be the first thing she saw.

Bella's mouth fell open and she looked back and forth between me and the house. "Edward, what is this?"  
"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen."

"You bought this?"

"No Bella, I built this, with a little brotherly help. But, I built this with my own two hands, just for you."

**BPOV**

The house was absolutely beautiful. Tears pricked at my eyes as I sat in the car, staring at our home. How did he do this? When did he do this?

Edward opened my car door and held out a hand to help me out. I took it and stepped onto the driveway. We walked together, hand in hand, to the doorway. He unlocked the door. I made to take a step into the house but he held me back.

"No," he said firmly, "Mrs. Cullen, do you think you are going to deny me the pleasure of carrying you over the threshold?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled up at him. My traditional wonderful husband. He picked me up in his arms and carried me into the house. He shut the door with this foot and set me down inside.

I looked around at the sparkling home. The floor plan was very open but managed to be warm and cozy at the same time. "Do you like it Bella?"

Edward was staring at me, his eyes anxious and worried.

"My sweet husband, I love it." I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his throat.

"Do you want to explore?"

I shook my head and smiled. "I want you to take me to the bedroom."

Edward raised an eyebrow and smiled. Taking me by the hand, he led me down a hallway and into the most beautiful bedroom I had ever seen.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, STEPHENIE MEYER does.

**BPOV**

Edward went out to the car to get our luggage leaving me to take a shower and have a human moment. The bathroom was absolutely gorgeous. The walls were painted a soft mocha, the fixtures were all brass, and the towels were sage green. There was a large Jacuzzi bathtub and a separate shower surrounded by glass. I turned on the shower and three different showerheads sprang to life. This was the most luxurious bathroom I had ever seen.

A bar of my favorite soap and a bottle of my strawberry shampoo were already waiting for me. My dear husband had really thought of everything.

The hot shower rinsed all the fatigue and sweat from traveling. I felt relaxed and refreshed. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel.

I walked into our bedroom, Edward had already unpacked my suitcase and he set out a dark blue lace nightgown that Alice gave me. I smiled and lipped into the barely there lingerie. Once my hair was brushed and neat I went looking for Edward.

**EPOV**

I heard her bare feet on the wood floors as she walked down the hall towards me. I was sitting at the piano playing a new song I had written for her. It was seductive and sexy, just like my beautiful wife.

The gift I found in her suitcase sat on the piano, untouched. I did not know what could be in the heavy box and I was extremely curious. I didn't know if Alice had packed it for both of us, or if it was from Bella. I hated not knowing anything, and this was driving me especially crazy.

Her soft hands slipped over my shoulders, her breasts pressed against my back. Her skin was warm, more than usual. The shower had left its soft influence on her body and it made her more irresistible than usual. "Hello Mr. Cullen. I see you found your wedding present, would you like to open it?"

I nodded but kept playing Bella's new theme song. She picked up the package and went to the couch. She placed the gift in the middle of the couch, sat against one arm and waited patiently for me to join her.

My mind raced and I tried to control the near animal desires I felt to rip the clothes off her body and to take her once and for all as mine. I had to keep my cool, we would be come one physically but I had to keep hold on my instincts. I had to keep control to keep her alive.

When I finished the song, I closed the id on the piano slowly and walked over to the couch. Cautiously, carefully, I sat across from Bella and admired her nearly exposed body. The curves of her body were barely hidden, the shape of her breasts was clear, but she was still covered enough that I couldn't quite quench the desire I had for her. "You look so beautiful Bella, you have an amazing body. I can't wait to see more of it."

Her blush still thrilled me as it did the first time. This time, however, her reply shocked me. "And I can't wait until I give it to you Edward."

My eyes grew wide and I just stared at the woman that I would call wife for all of eternity. She smiled and pushed the gift toward me.

"Open it." She was eager to give me my gift.

I quickly unwrapped the box and pulled open the lid. Inside I found a beautiful leather book. Gold lettering sparkled in the light, "To live happily is an inward power of the soul." - Marcus Aurelius

I obviously had a confused look on my face. "Look inside," Bella encouraged me eagerly.

I gently removed the book form the box and opened to the first page. I gasped and dropped the book onto the couch. Tears were streaming down my wife's face. I picked the book back up and examined the picture on the front page. My beautiful mother, my father, and a little baby looked back at me, frozen in time. I quickly turned page after page. If I could cry I would be. Each page contained memories, pictures, and letters from my childhood.

"Do you like it?"

"Bella, how did you do this?"

"Alice and I went to Chicago when you went hunting last week, don't worry – everything in this book is a copy of the original. We put everything back exactly where it was and you will never know we were there, but I wanted to give you a bit of you past as you start your future."

Bella reached out and took the book from me; she moved a lot of pages aside and handed it back to me. The page was empty. I looked up at her and then back at the book. Had I missed something?

Bella smiled and took my hand in her's. "The rest of the pages in this book are for our memories, for our future."

I was touched like I'd never been touched before. The effort and the work and the love that went into this gift meant more to me than anything I owned. The only thing that meant more was Bella. Isabella Marie Cullen. My wife.

I leaned over and kissed Bella. Her lips were warm, my lips were cold. We may be complete opposites, but together we met in perfection. The kiss deepened, my hands ran up the sides of her body. I moved to her neck, giving her an opportunity to breath, but I refused to break my lips from her body. At this moment I never wanted to break contact with her.

I gathered her up in my arms. Her body pressed to mine, the lace lingerie holding nothing back, her warmth pressed securely to my body. Bella's hands began fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. Her fingers were trembling. I picked her up, her legs wrapped around my waist and I walked to the bedroom.

I set her down gently on the bed just as she finished unbuttoning my shirt. I pulled away and shed my shirt as she pulled my belt off. I took her hands in mine and stopped her from going any further.

"Let's take this slow. I want to savor every moment of this, every single moment."

She looked up at me and I stroked her cheek softly. "You know, I think my favorite color is brown." I kissed each of her eye lids, than each of her rosy cheeks, and her beautiful, pouty lips. I leaned her back on the bed and ran my lips down her throat and kissed the top of her chest. She is so damn beautiful.

Bella's hands got my pants unbuttoned and unzipped. My pants fell to the floor and I stepped out of them. I crawled on the bed next to my wife and pulled her body on top of mine. I shed my boxers and pulled the lace nightgown off of her beautiful, curvaceous body. She moved to try and cover herself; Bella's entire body blushed a tantalizing pink.

"Bella, never cover yourself in front of me, you are beautiful. Your body is everything I ever imagined it to be, and believe me – I have been imagining your body for almost two years."

We cherished one another – kissing, touching, loving and enjoying one another. As I knelt before her, moving to make love to her, Bella's legs were clamped tightly together, shaking.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Bella nodded, her voice was weak, "I'm just nervous. What if I'm not good enough for you? What if you are disappointed?"

I kissed Bella on the tip of the nose. "You have fulfilled my life in everyway possible, you are more than I ever imagined. You have given me my memories, my dreams, and my future. I could never be disappointed."

Bella's body relaxed and I took it slow, kissing her body and holding her closer than I ever thought I'd hold anyone.

When we finally united as one physically, our bodies joined as husband and wife, I felt no blood lust, no loss of control, just pure love. I had never felt more human, never more alive. We moved together, in harmony. A definite benefit to being immortal is unlimited stamina and I gently nurtured every moment of Bella's first time until she had reached her climax over and over and was clearly satisfied. Once I felt comfortable that I had pleased my wife, I allowed my body to relax and give into my own release, our bodies collapsing together in a heap of satisfied pleasure.

And Bella slept in my arms, our naked bodies pressed to one another. The trials, pain and pleasure of the past two years had culminated in our future together, here in our home, away from the rest of the world. It was all worth it and anything that would come in the future is worth it.

Bella had proved to me that I had a soul and that in two weeks when my family would arrive to be here with us during her transformation, I wouldn't be taking away Bella's soul – I'd be sealing our souls together forever.

**A/N – Yes, this is the end. For my inspiration check out Evanescence's song "Anywhere" from their Origin CD.**


End file.
